


Smoke and Ginger

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor, bored one day, causes a catastrophe when left to his own devices.





	Smoke and Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter from an upcoming fic

The strong scent of something burning distracted Donna from the Christmas movie she was currently enjoying in the media room. She was at a really good part when she wrinkled her nose, suddenly alert.

Something was on fire, or was about to be. Suddenly, she covered her ears as the shrill bells of a fire alarm sounded through the TARDIS. She leapt up from her seat, ready.

“DOCTOR!! FIRE!!” she bellowed over the loud alarm, racing through one of the many corridors, the burning smell getting more and more pronounced.

She ran into the Doctor as soon as she passed the galley, him racing out with a fire hydrant in one hand, smoke billowing out of the doorway. He grabbed one of her hips as she ploughed into him. His face and suit were blackened, and his normally dark hair was whitened by the smoke.

“Are you okay?” he questioned. Donna nodded as she swatted his hand away.

“OI, HANDS!!” she reminded him firmly. He dropped his hand as the alarm stopped.

“Oh, Donna, I didn’t know that this was going to happen, I swear, I only used the sonic to turn up the oven, I thought if I did, it would take less time!!” He rambled. Donna held up her hand to stop him.

“What are you on about Time Boy, what dumb things are you doing now?” she asked, stepping into the galley, her nose covered. The Doctor followed her, looking sheepish and a little bit disappointed.

The sight of a tray of a burned something was sitting on a nearby counter, blackened to a crisp. Donna sniffed as she bent over to examine the tray.

“Hang on, I thought you couldn’t have ginger?” she enquired, as she straightened up to face the Time Lord who was hovering behind her.

“It’s a special kind of ginger I can consume, but in my defence Donna Noble, I was left to my own devices, you were watching a movie and I was bored!” He picked one of the items up and pouted.

“Oh, I can’t eat that now!!” he complained.

That was the moment when Donna decided to never let the Doctor bake ever again.

“Impatient alien” she muttered, when she tossed the remains of the gingerbread men into the bin.


End file.
